Miracle
by Solo's Orca
Summary: Katsuya Jounouchi's life sucks and it gets even worse when a stranger forces his way into his apartment. Jou needs a miricle to save him, luckily there's one passing by. Seto/Jou oneshot, rated for saftey


**I think this is the longest oneshot I've ever written (which isn't really hard). I was busy writing another story when this idea decided to pop into my head and wouldn't go away till I wrote it, so I worte it and decided to post it. ****It's a bit darker than the stuff I usually write (I think it is any way, lol) it's also the first time I've written a story in 1st person.**

**Disclaimer: I don't won yugioh, I wish I did though then I wouldn't have to write disclaimers.**

**The rating is for the first bit of the story, if any one thinks it should be lowered please tell me, I'm rating it as an M for saftey.**

**Warnings: attempted rape, swearing and OOC-ness from Kaiba (I think)**

* * *

Hi, my name's Katsuya Jounouchi, I'm 22 years old, my life sucks and sitting in a corner of my furniture-less room. It's raining at the moment, I know this because the floor in front of me is littered with multicoloured buckets which are collecting the many drops of water that are coming through the ceiling. 

The room is also dark, this is for two reasons, the first being I can barely afford the rent for this place so I try and use as little electricity as possible, the other reason is that having lights on advertises the fact I'm here. Yes I know I'm being paranoid, I have good reason to be.

The reason I'm sitting in this cold, dark room all alone is the man who ruined my life. My father.

When I lived with him I spent nearly every second of my life working, the only time I wasn't working I was at school and I spent most of the lessons sleeping, no wonder I failed everything. Any way, whenever I took the hard earned money home my father would beat it out of me then go off to the bar and spend it all on alcohol. When he came home, in the early hours of the morning he would start screaming at me for not earning enough money and how it was my fault that he had turned to drink. Sometimes he would get violent and attack me with whatever was around him, usually a bottle he'd brought home with him, then leave me bleeding on the floor. It's no wonder my body is covered in scars.

I started to get very stressed, this became even worse when I left school. All the money I earned went towards feeding my father's alcoholism and gambling addiction, we had nothing left for food, heating, electricity or the rent. Everyday I would pretend to be out whilst the landlord and anyone my father owed money to stood around knocking on the door. I stopped sleeping after a while and ended up raiding bins for anything edible. I kept getting sick but forced myself to work, we needed all the money we could get, this made me even sicker.

And the after a couple of years of this torment I realised I had to get out and away from my father, who had started to do drugs. I started to ask for my wages in cash, I would then give my father half (he would have killed me if I didn't give him anything) and hid the other half in a shoe box in the loft above my room. Whilst I was doing this I searched for apartments, I found one on the other side of the city, it was quite expensive, but the only ones that were cheaper were in my neighbourhood and I couldn't live there. Once I had saved up enough I snuck out the house whilst my father was away at a bar and moved in here. I don't know what my father is doing now, I don't care either.

I couldn't move in with one of my friends because if my father ever found me they'd be in big trouble. Ah my friends, I haven't seen any of them for ages. Anzu's moved to New York and is attending a dance school and really enjoying it. Honda's moved in with his girlfriend, who absolutely loathes me, Yugi told me that they're getting married soon, I hope they'll be happy. There is Yugi, but I would hate to impose as there's barely enough room above that shop for him and his Grandpa, let alone me.

The last person I've seen from 'the old days', God I sound old saying that, was Mokuba Kaiba. I was at my job at a convenience store when a group of teenagers came in and one said 'Hiya Jounouchi.' I honestly didn't recognise him at first; I mean I'm used to him being tiny with long hair. He's now my height and has had his hair cut so it's about shoulder length. He was also wearing a lot of black; I wonder what Kaiba thinks about his brother turning into a Goth. Mokuba seemed pretty happy; in fact he still acted like a little kid, so he's a nice Goth.

There was a loud bang on the door.

_Who the hell's that?_ I thought looking at my watch, it was almost midnight, fear grasped my insides, what if it was my father? I didn't get up to answer the door, just waited and hoped who ever it was would go away.

Then, to my horror, I started to cough. I've had this cough for a few weeks now, it's pretty bad, sometimes I end up coughing up blood. The person outside stopped hammering on the door for a second and then started to kick it.

Gasping for breath, I tried to get up, my body ached all over, I assumed it had something to do with sitting on the floor for a couple of hours, besides I had much more pressing matters at hand.

However, before I could get to the door, the flimsy wood gave way. The man standing in the door was had sleek backed black hair, cold slate grey eyes and was dressed in a pale grey suit, protected from the rain by a black umbrella.

"Are you Katsuya Jounouchi?" He asked in a harsh, cold voice and walking into the room as if he owned the place.

"Who wants ta know?" I snarled the effect was ruined slightly by the fact I was supporting myself against the wall and still gasping for breath, my chest really hurt. The man walked up to me, "Who are you?" I asked, backing up against the wall.

He smirked; I noticed a dirty cloth in his hand which he quickly shoved over my mouth and nose.

I gasped in shock and inhaled the fumes from the cloth. Immediately my vision started to blur and my body turn to jelly. I fell to the floor like a rag doll.

"You're a very pretty boy," the man told me as he straddled my chest and licked my neck. I tried to scream in protest but my body wouldn't do what my brain told it to. I felt the man start to pull off my t-shirt, I tried my hardest to struggle, but I couldn't do anything as the man ran his hands down my chest to my jeans.

"It's a shame about the scars, but you're face is so pretty I'm pretty sure I'll find some people who will want you," he whispered in my ear as he continued to undress me, I had a pretty good idea what he was going to do.

_He's goin' to... goin' to... Shit!_ I cried in my head, I felt completely pathetic and confused about why this was happening to _me_, I hadn't done anything wrong!

I just wanted to pass out; if he was going to rape me then I didn't want any memory of it. However hard I tried to move my body just wouldn't do as it was told. I needed a miracle.

"Hey!" A new voice said, I knew the voice, I just couldn't remember who it was, out the corner of my eye I could see him leaning against the door frame, although my vision was still blurred and couldn't see who he was. "You don't want him," he carried on, "I'm sure you'd like _me_ a lot more," his voice became low and seductive as he said this and started to unbutton his shirt.

I felt the man get off me and saw him walk over to the person standing in the doorway, and then the drug took full effect and I passed out.

* * *

When I woke up I was no longer in my cold, damp, dark apartment. I was laying in a beautiful king size bed with crimson silk bed sheets, the walls were the same colour as the bed sheets with a thin gold line running around about 1/3 of the way up them. I sat up, my chest hurt when every I breathed in and felt cold and clammy, and looked out the double doors leading out to a balcony which acted like a window, it was still raining. 

I looked down and realised someone had dressed me in pyjamas made out of the same crimson silk as the bed sheets so I seemed to blend in with them. They felt quite tight around my chest but the arms were a couple of inches longer than my own so I looked like a little kid dressing up in their parents clothes.

"I wonder what happened last night," I muttered to myself, "Who the hell were those guys, I recognised one of their voices, but who the hell was it? And where the hell am I now?" I asked no one in particular, hugging my knees.

The latter two of my questions were answered when the door in front of me opened. The person standing in front of me was very familiar, dressed in a pair of pale blue silk pyjamas, the buttons on the top were undone most of the way down, and rubbing his chestnut hair dry with a towel.

"K-Kaiba?!" I shouted in shock.

"Yes?" he asked calmly, I realised he was the guy who had stopped that man last night.

"You saved me, why?" I asked, confused, why did my rival, who I haven't seen for at least 4 years, rescue me?

"I was expecting a 'thank you'," Kaiba said sitting on the edge of the bed, still drying his hair.

"You're not going to answer me then?" I asked, Kaiba remained silent, "what happened last night? I was just sitting there then this guy came and tried to..." I trailed off realising I was crying and couldn't stop.

I felt Kaiba warp his arms around me and pull me to his chest.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, wiping away my tears, but they were only replaced by new ones.

"Don't be. Cry all you want," Kaiba whispered.

I did. I cried about the night before, not being able to see my friends, the fact I had been feeling like crap for weeks and couldn't take anytime off work and, above all, the cruelty I had suffered at the hands of my father. I hadn't cried about any of this before, just kept it hidden deep down. All the time Kaiba held me close telling me none of this was my fault and gently stroking my hair.

"I'm pathetic," I said through sobs.

"Shhh, don't talk like that," Kaiba told me.

"I am, if you hadn't turned up I dunno what would've happened," I said before coughing.

"Are you okay?" Kaiba asked, his voice was cold as usual, but when I looked up into his sea blue eyes I could see some concern in them.

"I'm fine."

"You have a fever," Kaiba said placing a hand on my forehead, "and your breathing didn't sound too good whilst you were asleep."

"I told ya, I'm fine," I protested, pulling away from Kaiba, but immediately regretting losing his warmth.

"You're not, puppy."

_Hang on, since when was I 'puppy'?_ I thought, _It's better than 'mutt' I suppose_.

"I'm going to go and call my doctor," Kaiba said getting up and walking to the door.

"Thanks," I said, Kaiba turned around, "thanks for saving me and letting me cry on you," I tried to smile, but couldn't.

Kaiba smirked, "Any time puppy," he said before leaving to call his doctor.

I sat in the bed, hugging my knees and coughing occasionally.

A few minutes later Kaiba returned, "He will come over later this morning."

"Kay," I replied quietly, "Kaiba? Why are ya bein' so nice?"

"Do I need a reason?" Kaiba snapped, blushing slightly. There was silence for a while then Kaiba asked, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm not really-" I started to say but was cut off by Kaiba's infamous glares, I wonder if they can kill? "What have ya got?" I asked.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "I really can't be bothered to list every type of food in the house."

"Fine, I'll have whatever you're havin'," I told him, I didn't really feel hungry, which was strange since I hadn't eaten for at least a day.

"Come on then," Kaiba said getting up and walking to the door again. I got unsteadily to my feet and followed him, feeling a bit like a dog following his master. Just as I reached him I tripped over my own feet and crashed to the floor.

"God you're clumsy," Kaiba sighed reaching down and helping me to my feet.

"Thanks" I muttered.

* * *

The kitchen was empty when we walked in, I hadn't seen any maids around as we had walked to the kitchen and there didn't seem to be a chef either. 

"What happened to all yer staff?" I asked as I sat at the kitchen table.

"I sacked them," Kaiba said simply.

"Why?" I asked, I though Kaiba would have people to do everything for him.

"They kept selling stories about me to the press," Kaiba sighed as he retrieved some eggs and bacon from the fridge.

"Oh."

The only noise in the kitchen for a few minutes was the frying pan sizzling away.

"Kaiba, what happened last night? I need to know," I asked, Kaiba was silent as he put the eggs and bacon on two plates and brought them over to the table.

"Okay, I'll tell you now," Kaiba finally said, "but don't get stressed about it, you're already sick."

"Fine, but promise you'll tell me the truth, even if you know I won't like it," Kaiba nodded in agreement.

"You're really not going to like," Kaiba muttered, "Last night I was having a drink at a bar-"

"You? At a bar?" I interrupted, Kaiba gave me a nasty look.

"Yes puppy in a bar, is it a crime for me to have a drink once in a while?"

"Sorry, it's just I don't have good experience with alcohol."

"Your father?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah," I replied in barely a whisper.

"Is he the one who gave you those scars?"

I gulped, he had seen those scars, but I should have worked that out earlier as he'd obviously been the one who had dressed me. I nodded in reply to his question and said, "Can you continue with yer story please?" I didn't want to dwell on my scars.

"Of course," Kaiba replied, he was giving me a strange look I had never seen before, "As I said, I was having a drink when I head these two men, who were sitting next to me talk about a deal."

"So you eavesdropped?" I said smirking slightly.

"Yes," Kaiba said bluntly, "I had nothing better to do. Can I carry on now?"

"Yeah," I said.

"One of the men was the person I found at your apartment last night, the other one looked like an older version of you. I thought he was you for a moment but he said that he'd give the other person his son for a load of drugs. The person who didn't look like you asked for a photo of the man's son, I managed to catch a glimpse of it and saw it was of you. Your father told the other man that you'd gone missing and he replied that that was not a problem. I knew you'd be in trouble if he found you so I followed him to your apartment. I have no idea how he knew where to go, he went directly there as if someone had told him were you were. When he got there, as you know, he tried to rape you, and I offered myself to him instead of you."

Two questions jumped to my head, "Why did ya take so long to intervene? And did that bastard rape ya?"

"No he didn't rape me," Kaiba replied, "I beat the shit out of him before he could lay a finger on me. And I took so long because he gave me the slip before he got to your apartment and it took me a while to find him again."

I looked at my now cold eggs and bacon, feeling sick. I was so angry and at the same time I felt like my heart had been torn in two. "Why me!?" I shouted angrily, slamming my fists on the table, "what have I ever done wrong?!"

"None of this is your fault," Kaiba told me, "it's that bastard son of a bitch that calls himself your father."

I hit him.

I felt even worse now, I knew what Kaiba had told me was completely true, but I didn't want to admit it, he was my father for Christ's sake! However much he hurt me I could never change the fact that half of me was him!

"I'm not too sure I deserved that," Kaiba muttered sourly rubbing his cheek.

"Kaiba I'm not hungry, can I have a shower?" I asked, not looking at the CEO.

"Sure, you can use the one in my room, there are some spare towels in the cupboard in bathroom."

I nodded and walked out the room, leaving Kaiba to eat his cold breakfast. Once I got to the bathroom, I stripped off Kaiba's pyjamas and got in the shower.

I sat down under the jet of hot water, hugged my knees and cried my heart out.

After a while I heard someone knock on the door, "have you drowned yet?" Kaiba asked.

"Not yet," I replied.

"I'm not going to apologise for what I said about your father," Kaiba said.

"Yer don't need to, what ya said was true," For some reason having cried I felt a bit better, "I'm sorry for hittin' ya."

"It hurt you know."

"Fine, I'm _really_ sorry for hittin' ya," I said sarcastically, laughing despite of myself, I heard Kaiba chuckle.

"Get out soon or you'll use all my hot water and have an angry Goth after you."

"Kaiba, do yer have any of clothes I can borrow?" I asked, not wanting to walk around in pyjamas all day.

"Yes, I'll leave them outside the door," Kaiba said.

I turned off the shower and dried myself with a towel I took out the cupboard Kaiba told me about. Then, with the towel wrapped tightly around my waist, opened the door and grabbed the clothes Kaiba had left for me, which turned out to be a pair of jeans, which I had to turn up at the ends so they weren't too long, and a navy blue shirt.

As I got dressed I heard the doorbell ring, quickly I finished pulling on the clothes and walked out the bathroom, crashing into Kaiba, who had come to get me, as I walked out the bedroom.

"Come on, the doctor's here," Kaiba told me, taking my hand and leading me to the living room.

Once we were there I sat on the sofa opposite the doctor, Kaiba went and leant against the wall

"So, what seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked me.

"Urm," I wasn't actually too sure what to say, luckily Kaiba spoke for me, telling the doctor about my breathing problems and coughing, I added the chest pains and coughing up blood.

"Well I would like you to go to a hospital, but Kaiba-sama insists that you be treated here," the doctor sighed, taking out a stethoscope and listening to my breathing, "I'm pretty sure you have pneumonia," he told me taking out a box of pills with 'Amoxicillin', "Take one three times a day before you eat and get plenty of rest, if the symptoms don't seem to improve then we will have to take you to hospital."

"Okay," I muttered taking the pills.

The doctor got up and walked over to Kaiba, "here's my bill," he said handing the CEO a piece of paper.

"Thank you for coming over at such short notice," Kaiba said in his usual stiff cold voice.

"It's no problem," Kaiba made to show him the way out, "don't worry I'll find my own way out."

Once the doctor had gone Kaiba came and sat next to me.

"How much do I owe ya?" I asked.

"Nothing," Kaiba told me firmly.

There was silence for a while.

"I think I'd better go home," I said finally, I felt uncomfortable taking advantage of Kaiba's current kindness.

"Home?" Kaiba asked, slightly shocked.

"Yeah, the place I live," I said as if explaining it to a three year old.

"Don't go," Kaiba said quickly, he blushed and then carried on, "they'll still be looking for you and I won't be around next time."

"Why do you care?!" I asked angrily standing up, "you didn't give a damn about me in high school."

Kaiba stood up as well, "I was a son of a bitch at high school," he said before leaning over and kissing my lips gently.

After a few second he pulled away, my lips tingled slightly, but not in a bad way, it felt quite nice.

"Can you do that again?" I asked.

"When you're better," Kaiba told me, "and until you're better you're staying here, so I can keep an eye on you and make sure you don't get worse."

"'Kay," I said, not really listening, I was still amazed that Seto Kaiba had just kissed me, "why did ya kiss me?"

"For the past four years, for some reason the only person I was able to think about was you," Kaiba blushed, "because I love you."

"Really?" I asked. I wanted to believe him so badly; I needed someone to love me. Thankfully I knew Kaiba wouldn't say anything like that unless he meant it.

"Yes, now go to bed and get some sleep," Kaiba told me, blushing slightly, putting his hand on the small of my back and guiding me upstairs to the bedroom next to his. He went back to his bathroom, grabbed the pyjamas he'd lent me and gave them to be. "Get some rest," he said before leaving and shutting the door behind him. I heard him walk along the corridor and bang on a door shouting "Mokuba, get up now!"

I smiled, it sounded like Mokuba had the sleeping habits a typical 16 year old boy, it was obviously a Saturday otherwise he'd be in school.

I quickly got dressed in the pyjamas and got into bed. Soon I was fast asleep.

* * *

A couple of months later

"It seems your pneumonia has cleared up completely," The doctor said, I breathed a sigh of relief as he packed up his equipment and left.

Seto sat down next to me.

"Ya promised me something when I got better," I said.

"Oh? What was that?" Seto asked smirking, I pouted, "idiot," Seto muttered slipping his hand in my hair and kissing me.

_God he's good at kissing_, I thought, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Get a room you two," Mokuba sighed and then said, mainly to annoy his brother, "Seto, can I have my lip pierced?"

Seto stopped kissing me long enough to say "Over my dead body," before turning back and pressing his lips on mine.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it, please review. **


End file.
